The Hostage
by ARandomInterloper
Summary: Alice Notodarus, the daughter of a wealthy Zapfish breeder, finds herself in the hands of the Octarian Menace.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler Warning: This story is a spin-off from my "Life in Inkopolis" series and continues from "Life in Inkopolis: The Tournament chapter 18." If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it, as well as my other stories.**

The Hostage

Chapter 1

 **Octo Gorge…**

Alice was staring into the eyes…well, goggles…of an Octarian Commander.

"Look here, you…" Alice tried being intimidating. "I have no idea who you are, but-"

"I just told you, my name is Sieg." The commander repeated himself. "Sector commander of the Octarian forces in Octo Gorge."

"I don't care who you are!" Alice glared at him. "If you don't set me free right now, my father will-"

"Oh, this is fascinating." Sieg remarked. "Please, by all means, tell me what your father will personally come over here himself and do to me with his own hands that should have me shaking in my boots."

"H-how dare you!" Alice stood up. "I am Alice Notodarus, a-"

"I know who you are." Sieg replied.

"Stop interrupting me!" She shouted. "I am Alice Notodarus, and I will not be held hostage by you!"

"And how will you back up those words?" Sieg wondered.

"I-I'll have you know that my family is very wealthy!" Alice replied. "My father has many connections!"

"And that gives you power over me?" Sieg tilted his head.

"It's clearly more than you have if you decided to kidnap me!" She crossed her arms.

"Do you feel like you are above anyone here?" Sieg wondered.

"I like to think I am above lowlifes who sink to squidnapping!" Alice answered.

"And why do you think we've abducted you?"Sieg asked.

"Ransom money?" She guessed. "I mean, we are of the upper class."

"Currency isn't an issue in the settlements and is not why you're here." Sieg told her. "It's power."

"Power?" Alice immediately understood. "So you want me because my family breeds Zapfish, is that correct? You want Zapfish for the energy they produce."

"Good, you're learning." Sieg remarked. "By now, your father is wondering what happened to you. We are going to work on contacting him and guaranteeing your safe return if he agrees to cooperate with us."

"And you needed to squidnap me for that?!" Alice was baffled.

"It was to get his attention." Sieg explained. "At this point, it's clear your kind wants us buried and forgotten. I decided that concern for one of their own might convince them to cooperate."

"And if he doesn't?" Alice narrowed her eyes. "What will happen to me if he doesn't?"

"I'm sure he will." Sieg told her. "You're his only child after all. From what I've heard, he's a good father, and I heard good parents will do anything to protect their children."

"I suppose you're going to lock me in a decrepit cell somewhere?" Alice guessed.

"You're suggesting that we spend valuable resources keeping you in a room doing nothing and getting three meals a day and not awaiting a sort of criminal trial?" Sieg shook his head. "That's comfort in Octarian society, regardless of improvements I've made to the Gorge. No, you will work like all the others. It won't be dangerous labor mind you, but you will work if you want to eat."

"And what's to keep me from escaping?" Alice wondered.

"Attach them." Sieg commanded and metal clamps were put on her limbs and neck. "Those are very similar to your surface-world 'house arrest' devices. I have a set number of areas you're allowed in. Step outside those areas and these will deliver a shock. Not enough to permanently damage, but enough to knock you out and send a signal to nearby squads of your location."

"You think you can do this without consequences?" Alice tilted her head. "The authorities will come to save me and splat you!"

"No they won't." Sieg shook his head. "The New Squidbeak Splatoon, who tried keeping you away from us, likes to keep things a secret and will likely convince your father to do so as well. Sorry to say, but the only group looking for you numbers in the single digits."

"You won't get away with this, you scoundrel!" Alice shouted.

"I'm not a scoundrel," Sieg told her. "I'm just someone who's willing to get his hands dirty for the future of his people. Now Elise, please give her the tour of the areas she's allowed in before giving her work."

"My pleasure, Commander!" Elise saluted. "Right this way!"

 **One Hour Later…**

Elise started showing the Alice around the domes. From the barracks where she'd be sleeping, to the large, obstacle course domes, to the long hallways, and even a Boss Kettle.

"And this is one of our boss kettles." Elise pointed out. "As you can see, Octolangelo XVII, grandson of our previous Sector Commander, is working on his newest work of art!"

Sitting on a large, moving chair in front of them was a large, somewhat thin, tentacle-like creature with 4 limbs, a vest, scarf, and artist's beret. He had a thin tentacle mustache and ponytail. He seemed lost in-thought as he was painting.

"Um…should we say hello?" Alice asked.

"Oh, no!" Elise told her. "No one must stop Octolangelo when he's in the middle of crafting a masterpiece. If someone interrupts him when he's working, he goes into a blind fit of rage and turns into a battle-ready monster with the sole desire to splat any and every living being in the room so he can get back to painting. Don't talk to him when he's working and don't gaze upon his art until it is finished."

Alice decided to keep that in mind.

"Wait, boss kettle…" Alice turned to Elise. "Why do you call it that?"

"They house our Octobosses." Elise explained. "Some of them are immensely strong Octarians while others are re-purposed Great Octo Weapons."

Alice couldn't help but admit to herself that she was learning quite a bit that day. For one, that the Octarian Menace was still around causing trouble, two, they have very advanced technology, and lastly, they want Zapfish.

"Now to show you to where you will be working." Elise urged her to follow.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do?" Alice was curious to know.

"Oh, I'm my squad's medic and support!" Elise told her. "I make sure my teammates are in perfect condition and that they're ready for any mission!"

"Oh, the medical field." Alice said. "That's nice."

Elise got wide eyed.

"Indeed it is!" Elise remarked. "I have an expansive knowledge of the medicinal sciences and anatomy from my father as well as observing surgeries and performing dissections! Recently, some of our Salmonlings brought something very special to the Canyon and we transported it here!"

"Salmonlings?" Alice was confused. "Whatever are those and what did they bring?"

 **10 Minutes Later…**

"And here he is!" Elise removed the cover. "Just look at him!"

"Oh Cod…" Alice felt like she was going to throw up. "Th-they brought in a dead body?!"

"Not just any dead body!" Elise told her. "This cephalopod is a hybrid! We already performed the autopsy and we removed his organs for research and experimentation. I have a few experiments in mind myself. It seems he was stabbed in the neck in some sort of scuffle before falling into the water."

"W-what's wrong with his ears?" Alice noticed they looked off.

"They were mutilated at some point, possibly decades ago judging by the scarring." A doctor came in. "My belief is it was self-inflicted."

"But why would he do that, Gracie?!" Elise asked, petting his hair-tentacles. "Look at him…he's beautiful…"

"Remember he lived with Inklings." Gracie reminded her. "They probably didn't see him that way and he wanted to fit in."

"Oh, the questions I'd ask him if I could…" Elise lamented. "What did his shifted form look like? How many attempts did it take to conceive him? If I cut one of his tentacles off, would it make an…Inktotrooper?"

"Well, unless you can figure out a way to get the answers from his brain, those questions will go unanswered." Gracie said.

"I'll sure try…" Elise said, glaring at her. "I'm allowed to operate on cadavers."

"Um, excuse me…are you two colleagues?" Alice asked. "Friends?"

"No, I'm just here temporarily to observe and gather whatever information I can from this hybrid." Gracie explained.

"Why you were chosen is beyond me…" Elise grumbled.

"Because no one trusts you with a scalpel on a living being after the nightmare that was your father." Gracie told her.

"My father was a great man…" Elise grumbled as she took Alice out of the room.

"Well, now to your work." Elise told her. "We'll start you out with helping the minor Salmonlings with moving materials."

"Again, what are Salmonlings?" Alice wanted an answer.

"You'll see soon." Elise assured her. "Oh, and don't worry. They're a bit rowdy, but you'll get used to them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Elise's POV**

This is…very strange…

Apparently there exist bipedal Salmonids. Elise led me towards them. Some had faces that resembled the structure of Inklings and Octolings whilst others had more Salmon-like faces.

Oh Cod, it smells foul in here…

"Hello, young Salmonlings!" Elise greeted them. "You have a new co-worker!"

All their heads perked up as they looked in our direction.

"Squid!" One shouted.

"This squid is here to work with you." Elise told them. "Not to harm you."

One then slowly walked towards me, occasionally on all fours, and got close to me, eyeing me all over. I believe it was a boy.

"Ummmm…" I stuck my hand out. "Pleasure to meet you?"

He looked at my hand for a few seconds before…smelling it…

He continued to sniff my arm. I looked at Elise.

"He'll stop when he's done." Elise assured me. "He's just making sure you aren't a threat."

I winced as he continued to smell and poke me all around. He then touched my skirt and I pushed him away.

He then stood up and looked me in the eyes, studying my face.

"Squid fine!" He told the others.

A few of the others came over, looking at me, occasionally poking me and smelling me.

"Is this…normal?" I asked Elise.

I then noticed Elise was being poked and sniffed all around as well. She didn't even bother to move or push them aside.

"Oh, indeed!" She replied. "Aren't they charming? You know Salmonids and their sense of smell!"

"I actually don't." I told her. "Well, not well as I've only read some about Salmonids. While my father allows Ink Battles, he said Grizzco seemed too shady and the manual labor was beneath me."

"Squid not with bear?!" A Salmon girl asked.

"Um…no…?" I replied.

"Yay!" She hugged me. "Squid-friend!"

Then as if they were some sort of hive-mind, they all joined in a large embrace.

"We appreciate the hugs," Elise told them. "But there's work to be done."

They all then broke the hug and went back to their stations.

 **Two Hours Later…**

Ugh, these boxes are heavy!

I shouldn't be doing heavy lifting, Inklings aren't built for lifting this much!

Why can't they get a shark, or a whale, or Isopod, or large crustacean to do it? They're more built for it.

I need to find a way out…

Either that or hope I'll be rescued…

Or ransomed…no…father would never give anything to these cretins. And he shouldn't either!

Agh! The smell in this work area is unbearable!

And these so-called Salmonlings have zero concept of personal space!

I've been here a few hours and I already hate it!

"Alright workers," Some kind of large, living tentacle shouted. "Dinner time!"

All immediately dropped what they were doing and ran down to what I assumed was the nearest eatery.

I started walking after them when an Octoling guard stopped me.

"You'll be eating with the other Octarians." She told me. "Salmonlings can get aggressive around food when in large groups."

"I'd rather not observe their likely barbaric ways of eating their food, anyway." I replied.

"I'd keep that 'better than you' attitude to myself if I were you, Miss." The guard said. "People who act all superior like that don't last long here. Not anymore, anyway…"

I suppose I'll have to keep that in-mind…

 **Ten Minutes Later…**

Well, the food's alright I suppose…it's definitely low-class, but that's fine…

What bothers me are the looks I keep receiving from these cretins. Everywhere I look, I see an Octarian looking right at me.

Of course the Elise girl took a seat next to me. I'm fairly certain that Sieg fellow wants her to keep an eye on me. If that's the case, he trusts her a lot…

She must also be very skilled in her own right if the black hair is a sign of anything. Most of these Octolings have red hair, some others have violet hair, and some, even the Commander himself, have black hair. Must show rank…

"I-isn't there some…Elite table you should be at?" I asked, desiring some space.

"There are only so many chances to observe an Inkling." Elise said. "I'll take every opportunity! Especially since our medical knowledge of Inklings has staggered in the past hundred years."

"I won't be your test subject!" I told her.

"Oh, I would never!" Elise replied. "You are not to be harmed or experimented on. I'm just passively observing."

I wish she'd 'observe' somewhere else…

"Do you think I can work somewhere that doesn't smell rancid?" I asked. "I swear those Salmonlings never shower."

"Oh, they hardly do." Elise confirmed. "They don't like smelling too different from each other. A pack community of a sort."

"Well, it smells awful." I said. "May I please move to a different place of work?"

"You'd have to ask Sieg." She told me.

Ask Sieg? He's the reason I'm here! Why would he ever listen to me?!

…I suppose it's worth a try though…

"Then can you take me to him?" I wondered.

"Oh, sure I can!" She smiled.

 **Shortly After…**

"Ah, Elise." Sieg said as we entered the office. "I see you've brought Miss Alice. What did she do?"

"Nothing." I answered. "I'm simply ere to request that I work somewhere that smells better."

"I see…" He looked unamused. "I guess it was too much to assume you'd be able to work with the Salmonlings due to their…unorthodox nature."

"So may I work somewhere else?" I asked.

"Fine." He better not have rolled his eyes. "You'll work moving supplies with the Octarian civilians. I'll make the arrangements and you'll be moved tomorrow. For now, wash up and get some rest."

"Sounds good to me." I said. "I could use a shower after working with Salmon."

 **10 Minutes Later…**

"Leave your clothes in this bin." Elise told me. "You'll be given a change of clothes and these will be ready for you when you are eventually returned.

Right…

I set them in the bin like she told me. I'd better get those clothes back. That's my favorite shirt.

Time to head in. Group showers…nothing I haven't seen bef-

"GYAAH" I ran back out.

"What's wrong?" Elise asked as she was about to go in.

"Th-th-there are boys in there!" I shouted.

"Oh, right…" She seemed to remember something. "Octarian showers are communal."

C-communal showers…?

"It's fine." She assured me. "It's nothing you haven't seen outside an anatomy class."

She's just fine with everything, isn't she?

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

Just get it over with. Just get it over with.

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

I don't think I will ever un-see the things I saw in there…

Just dry off, Alice…everything will be fine…

…Ugh…what clothes are these? Why are they all-black? Why only one sleeve? Why does it show off my midriff? What's with the short skirt?

I look like a harlot…

And what kind of bedroom is this? It's just a small door in the wall. There's a mattress and pillow inside, but hardly any room to move. It's like those old human depictions of a 'chicken coop.'

I'll…have to make due, I suppose…

I crawled in.

I'll be home before I know it…

Soon…I'll get out…

Be rescued…

Or otherwise…

Soon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: New Follower! Thanks xjustinx for your interest in my story and I hope you, my other followers, and everyone else who reads this continues to enjoy my stories!**

Chapter 3

 **The Next Day…**

I was rudely woken up and sent to breakfast. I keep getting funny looks from the Octarians. Either from the fact that I might be the first Inkling they've seen, or they're having perverted thoughts. Probably both. This blasted outfit doesn't help either.

I'd just finished eating and was given the directions to my new 'work' area. I was on my way when I noticed some Charger-wielding Octoling with blue rings on his hair knocking on a door. He seemed frustrated.

"Um…whatever's the matter?" I asked.

He started making some hand signals I couldn't understand.

"I know Inkling sign language, but that's fairly different from that." I told him.

He, with a frustrated look, reached in his pocket and gave me a small touch-screen. He immediately started typing.

 _ **We're supposed to do squad training today, but my Captain won't leave her room.**_

"Why won't she leave?" I was curious.

 _ **She thinks she has feelings for an Inkling agent. She's been in her room obsessing about him ever since.**_

"If she has feelings, shouldn't she be able to feel them?" I tilted my head.

 _ **It's distracting her. She's annoying enough as it is. We don't need her unfocused as well.**_

"What will you do if she doesn't come out?" I wondered.

 _ **I'll just break in.**_

He then took out a small stick of some sort. It electrocuted a key pad next to the door and caused the door to open.

"Oh, hey Sharp…" The captain said, looking at a picture. "Do you think he has good hygiene? Do you think he might be a decent size down there?"

Sharp was glaring at her while typing on the pad. I could see what he was typing on my pad.

 _ **No. I never asked myself that about him. Never in my life have I ever asked myself that about literally anyone. Stay focused, please.**_

I saw her look at a pad of her own.

"Alright…" She sighed as she got up. "We'll train."

Sharp then left the room, probably going to their training area.

"What about your Pad?" I shouted.

 _ **Keep it. Communication will be easier for you, Inkling.**_

I have a name, you know. And it's worth more than yours will ever be.

"What about you?" The Captain asked me, showing me the picture. "What do you think?"

"I believe he was in the tournament." I think I remember him.

"He was." She confirmed. "Haaaa…I just…I wish I could see him again…"

"Why don't you?" I wondered.

"He's. An. Inkling." She said, a little frustrated. "And an agent…I'm going to have to think outside the box…"

"Well, good luck." I shrugged. "I should get to my new work area."

"Have fun, Princess." She waved goodbye.

She's pleasant enough, I guess…

 **30 Minutes Later…**

Moving heavy boxes again…

Well, at least it smells better this time.

"OW!" Something hit my head.

I looked to see where it came from to find a snickering Octoling running away.

"What's her problem?" I grumbled.

"Can you blame her?" An Octoling next to me asked. "You Inklings are the reason we're down here anyway."

"I didn't do anything." I groaned.

"Exactly." He shrugged. "You Inklings forced us down here and to this day, you do nothing but hope we die and you forget about us."

"I didn't even know the Octarian Menace was still around until recently!" I told him. "Let alone squidnapping people!

"And you think ignorance makes you look better?" He tilted his head. "Maybe look at it from our perspective."

"That'll be quite difficult." I told him. "Aside from people like that being distracting, who would I even ask?"

"The Commander can freshen your view." He told me.

"He's the reason I'm in this Shellhole!" I spat. "I'm not talking to him!"

"Anyone here you do know of?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That Elise girl seemed nice." I guess.

"Yeah, unless you want her talking about your internal organs like she's undressing you with her eyes, I'd advise not doing that." He advised.

"Well…" Oh, wait! "The Captain of that mute Charger wielder seemed friendly enough."

"Cassandra?" He had a surprised look. "I mean, she's been acting oddly pleasant recently, but she's had a history of being downright cruel. No one really likes her."

"…Well…" I was thinking. "I guess…no! I refuse to speak to that villain!"

"…Right…" He rolled his eyes as he left. "…Inklings…"

I heard that…

 **Later…**

I finished my shift, despite the looks and backhanded comments I received…I was given this card as well. Not sure what it is though…

I'm given free time…odd…

Whatever do Octarians do in their free time?

I decided to follow a few that were chatting. It seemed to lead to a lounge area. Elise did not show me this…

It appeared to be an area for the military personnel to socialize.

I already got a few odd looks upon entering.

There seemed to be several couches, some tables for games, and some food and drinks served here too. The food looked fast food quality and was mostly snacks. I suppose I'll get a drink…

I walked over to the bar.

"What drinks do you have?" I asked the…giant tentacle mass with a face.

"You got the credits?" He asked.

Credits? Wha-Oh yeah!

"Is this enough?" I pulled out the card.

He scanned it.

"You have 150 Credits." He told me. "Not bad. Now, what can One-Eyed Joe get ya?"

"I believe I asked what you had." I reminded the two-eyed Octarian.

"Oh yeah…" He remembered. "You seem a little young for the strong stuff, so how about an Octo Cola?"

"That's fine." I shrugged and sat at a stool.

He gave me a bottle of the Octo Cola drink. It was actually good. Must be based off of the Tenta Cola brand.

"You've gotta Octo Cola?" Someone next to me asked. "Ha! Baby drink."

I looked over to see that Captain from before. She had her face down.

"You alright?" I asked.

She raised her head.

"I'm Fiiiine…" She then looked at me. "Woah…hottie…"

What?!

"Weren't you fawning over an Inkling…agent, you said?" I backed away a little.

"Oh yeah…" She remembered. "But how do I…I…I!"

"You?" I was confused.

"No, Eye!" She pointed at her eye. "He'll help me out! He's a great guy…annoying, but…Yeah…I'll fool Sieg into lettin' me do this…thanks Anabella."

"Alice." I corrected her.

"Elise isn't here…" She replied. "She's like…like…like…have you ever wondered how words sound weird when you say them over and over again? Like, Like, like like like…ha…"

"Perhaps you should get some rest?" I suggested. "You seem out of it."

She was about to say something, but just nodded her head, grabbed her drink, and stood up.

"You're going to give that glass back, right?" One-Eyed Joe asked as she was leaving.

She turned around.

"Ha…Haha…Hahahahaha!" She started laughing, then walked forward. "You moving here was easily the sixth best thing to happen to me!"

She hit a wall and fell down, not spilling her drink at all.

"…Who put that wall there…?" She asked before getting back up and going through the door. "Stupid…wall…get'n in ma way…"

"…Does that happen often?" I asked the bartender.

"She gives me the most business." He told me. "And the biggest tab."

"I hear she's awful." I recalled.

"People have layers." He told me. "They can appear one way, but turn out to be another way. They can act a certain way, but often have a reason for acting the way they do. Point is, don't judge a book by its cover. The best and worst of people can surprise you."

…I suppose…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Two Days Later…**

Another day of labor…

Perhaps I can-OW!

That Octoling again!

She ran away again.

I ran after her.

I managed to tackle her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" She shouted. "Help!"

"Stop throwing things at me!" I shouted before being pulled up by Octoling guards.

"What happened here?" One of the guards asked.

"She tackled me!" The lesser Octoling told them

"Do we have to teach you a lesson, Inkling?" The guard asked.

"What?" I was shocked. "No! I-"

"What's going on here?" A calm voice asked.

It was Sieg.

"Commander!" All of the Octolings saluted. "The Inkling assaulted this Octoling."

"Why?" He asked me.

"I tackled her because she keeps throwing things at me every time I try to work!" I told him.

"Hm…" He turned to the Octoling I tackled. "Is this true?"

"Of course n…" She then got nervous as Sieg stared silently at her. "…Yes…I have…"

"And why?" He tilted his head.

"Because Inklings are the reason for all of our suffering!" She told him.

"Right…" He nodded his head. "And what does throwing things at this single Inkling accomplish?"

She stopped, surprised by his question.

"It…" She looked down. "Makes me feel a little better, I guess…"

"I see…" Sieg approached her. "So because you feel tormented, you think tormenting someone else will solve your problems?"

Her eyes were darting, clearly not knowing how to answer.

"Tormenting someone will only bring resentment." Sieg told her. "Keep doing this and she'll lash out, you'll likely end up injured, and only have yourself to blame."

She looked as if she was about to say something, but just nodded her head.

"Another thing is…" He continued. "This Inkling is important. She is not to be harmed, but not given special treatment either. You…and all personnel…are to treat her as just another worker. Treat her as anything else and you will be reprimanded. Is that clear?"

She nodded her head.

"Good." He turned to the people around us who were clearly watching. "And the same goes for all of you."

They nodded their heads and returned to work.

Sieg then turned to leave.

"Um…" I walked over. "Thanks…?"

He stopped and turned to face me.

"For what?" He tilted his head. "I was just enforcing my orders. We're a respectable force, not monsters. Despite the 'Menace' name your kind has given us."

"I wasn't even aware of any of this!" I told him. "Call me ignorant, but I'm being mistreated for things that have nothing to do with me!"

"This does have to do with you." He corrected me. "Your father has resources we need and you're our bargaining chip. Despite the circumstances leading to it, you are doing our species a great service."

He turned to leave again.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm.

He immediately shoved me back and I hit the floor hard.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He hissed before regaining his composure. "…I…don't like it…"

He then left without a word.

…What was that about?

I could tell people were looking at me, a bit unsettled, but not surprised that happened…

Is this well-known?

Perhaps I should…no…I'll mind my own business…

 **Later…**

…I wonder how father's doing?

He must be worried sick…

Perhaps I can convince Sieg to allow me to speak with him…?

No…that thug surely won't allow it…

I should find some hobby here to make this slightly more bearable…

But wha-

"GRAAAAAAYAAAAHHH!" I heard someone screaming.

I hurried to see what it was and some panicking Octoling came rushing out of a door straight into a wall, almost running into me.

…Why is he not dressed?!

"What happened?!" His eyes were darting around, and then he looked at me. "What's going on?! Who are you?! WHAT'S GOING OOOONNN?!"

His legs suddenly gave out and he fell to the ground, hyperventilating.

"Gracie, put him under!" Elise shouted. "Quickly!"

Sure enough, that Gracie girl rushed out with a needle and jammed it into his shoulder. His breathing slowed and he passed out.

"I told you not to try walking yet." Elise told the unconscious Octoling. "I'm not even sure if you have full control over your body's motor functions yet."

"He can't hear you." Gracie reminded her.

"See?!" Elise seemed excited. "It was a success! No one can deny my medical genius!"

"But for how long will it be a success though…?" Gracie wondered. "We should monitor his-"

"What's going on?" I asked.

Elise looked excited to tell me, but Gracie covered her mouth.

"Not your concern, Inkling." Gracie told me. "Now, help me get him back on his bed, Elise…"

They grabbed the underdressed Octoling and carried him back into that medical room.

That…was random…

I should just continue on…

 **Even Later…The lounge…**

"So is there something I can do to pass the time?" I asked the bartender.

"Well, here's usually where people in the corps go to find a hobby." He told me. "There are places where civilians gather, but from what I gather, you aren't allowed in those areas."

Right…

I looked around.

Wait…

"Is…that a piano?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "Occasionally we'll find someone who can play it, but it mostly goes unused."

"May…I…play it?" I really wanted to.

"Sure." He shrugged. "As long as you're decent."

I am.

I walked over and revealed the keys. I noticed several Octarians looking at me, a few eyebrows raised.

I stretched my arms a bit and got ready.

What song though?

…

I know…

I started playing an old song.

It was a calming song…

It was a nice song…

It was my mother's…

I continued to play it for a few minutes.

It was a soft, soothing, calming song. I would usually play it when I was stressed. Even though I don't remember much of her, it made me feel like she was there…watching me…

…

Watching me…

I turned around to see the Commander sitting in a chair, leaning forward, looking like he was intrigued by what I was doing. The other Octarians looked surprised to see him there.

"…What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard the piano being played." He answered. "It doesn't get used often so I was curious to see who was playing it."

"Perhaps I should stop." I started to get up.

"You don't have to." He replied.

"I was playing that song for me." I told him. "I will not perform for my captor."

He seemed to be thinking.

"…Very well." He got up. "I'll leave you to play, then."

What?

He's just leaving?

Why?

I don't understand these people at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Days Later…**

It became a routine of a sort. I'd work moving things around; I'd play piano in the lounge, and maybe have a chat or two with an Octarian.

This waiting around is getting tiresome…

I need to find a way out!

These restraints however…

I need to find a way to get rid of them…

Hm…That Elise girl…she seems to be somewhat close to the Commander…

Perhaps I'll pay her a visit…

 **Later…**

I entered the medical bay again. Elise was typing on a computer.

"Uh…Hello, Elise." I waved.

"Hm?" She turned her head. "Oh, Hello Inkling!"

"Alice." I corrected her. "Call me Alice."

"Oh, right." She chuckled. "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted a break in the repetition and wondered if you needed help." I lied.

"Oh…hm…yes…" She looked like she was thinking. "I think I may…"

She leaned over, looking in a drawer.

I noticed something…

There's a card on her belt…

I wonder…

I put my hand forward, my wrist-clamp near the card.

I then noticed it flash green and make a quiet ***Beep***

"Hm?" Elise turned her head, but I pulled away just in time.

"I…just wanted to see what you were looking for…." I lied again.

"Oh, well that's fine." She assured me. "Like my father said, a curious mind is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Where…is your father, anyway?" I was curious.

"People didn't like his curiosity…" She said, blankly. "He's a brilliant mind, but some people can't appreciate taking the necessary steps to solving life's puzzles. He had hypnoshades put on him and was transferred to the Canyon."

Oh…

Wait…necessary steps?

I…okay…

…One thing I do know is she has a keycard to these clamps…

 **Shortly After…**

Elise was having me look for different serums that she was testing on some sea slugs.

I need to not look suspicious…

I looked around.

"So, where's that other doctor?" I asked.

"Gracie?" She guessed right. "She took OUR experiment down to the Canyon to show her superiors. She promised to credit me and let me study him though, so I'm not too upset about it."

What experiment…?

Whatever…

I looked around.

Let's see…

I…could try knocking her out with something blunt…

Then again, she's clearly a high-ranking soldier…

Hm…that looks like storage room…

I could try luring her in there…

"Can you find me the 27-b vial?" Elise asked.

"Uh…" I looked at the shelf and quietly swiped the vial. "I…don't see it…"

"Hm?" She turned her head, confused.

I carefully hid the vial as she walked over. She looked at the shelf.

"…That's…odd…" She remarked. "Uh…there…should be some in the…um…storage room…"

She pointed at the door. I walked over, opened the door, and went in.

This room was…oddly dark…

I flipped the light switch, but the light didn't work.

"Light switch isn't working." I told her.

"Y-yeah…um…there should be some lightbulbs in the room as well…" She told me.

Right…

I looked around, and then looked behind me. She wasn't looking…

I quickly shifted forms and hid above the doorway.

After a few minutes, I could hear her moving around.

"You find it yet?" I heard her ask. "…Hello?"

I heard her making her way towards the door. She was moving at an oddly slow pace.

"H-hello…?" She called out. "Um…are…you there?"

Just a little closer now…come on…

I could see her slowly inching towards the doorway. Why's she taking her time? Come on!

And she's sticking her head in!

Alright!

I swung down and landed behind her. I quickly swiped the card from her belt and pushed her in, shutting the door and locking it, putting a chair under the doorknob for good measure.

I then moved the card against my arm clamp. With a green flash and ***Beep*** it loosened. I quickly swiped it at the other clamps.

…

Nothing happened…

Oh Cod…

There must be more keycards.

Where would I find them though?

"Please, let me out!" Elise begged. "Please, I'll be good! I won't do it again! Please, don't leave me in here again…"

W…what…?

"W-where're the other keycards?" I asked.

"Sharp and Sieg!" She surprisingly answered. "Can I come out now…?"

I got up. I can't risk her warning the others about me…and she's crying now?!

…

I quickly got out of there. I put the clamp back on to not look suspicious.

Sharp…where would he be?

He's a sharpshooter…the range?

 **10 Minutes Later…**

I was correct. He's definitely here. He seemed to be testing weapons…alone for some reason…

He had some weapons on a nearby table next to a weapons rack. He'd gake one, look over it at the table, and test it out.

How to…my pad!

I took it out and started typing.

 **What are you doing?**

He stopped and noticed his pad.

 _ **Who is this?**_

These don't show names?

 **Alice. You gave me one of these pads?**

I decided to inch closer as I was typing, trying to keep quiet.

 _ **I remember. Why are you speaking now?**_

 **I had the device. Figured I'd use it.**

 _ **I'm not one for conversation.**_

 **Ever tried?**

I kept inching closer.

 _ **No.**_

Weird…

I was almost there…

 **Would you like to try?**

Nearly there…

 _ **No.**_

 **Why not?**

Almost…

 _ **Because someone thinks she can sneak up on me.**_

What?

He turned around and glared at me.

"I…how?" My eyes widened.

He quickly reached for me and I dove out of the way. Turned and walked towards me as I scrambled backwards, knocking over some weapons he had there.

Ugh…no time to fill with ink…

He suddenly paused, looking concerned.

…What?

I looked over…

I then grabbed one of the weapons; a Charger. That seemed to strike a nerve because he rushed forwards. I swung it at him, but missed, hitting it against the table instead, cracking it.

He quickly snatched the Charger from my hand. I expected him to lash out at me, but he instead looked at his weapon with a concerned expression.

Wait…

I looked to the other weapons and got an idea. I grabbed another charger and slammed it as hard as I could against the weapons that were on the table, breaking them and the weapon I held.

He shoved me out of the way and looked to his weapons, desperately trying to put them back together. I then noticed his card and swiped it. He paid no mind to me, his focus set entirely on his Chargers.

Alright…now for Sieg…

 **15 Minutes Later…**

Okay…I'm on borrowed time…I need to hurry on this one…

I entered his office…to find it empty…

Where…?

I left the office and turned my attention to an Octotrooper.

"Excuse me, but where's Sieg?" I asked.

"He's in his quarters." The creature told me. "Why?"

"I need to speak with him." I told him.

If memory serves, they usually aren't very smart; meant for taking simple orders…

"This way." He's started leading me.

Good…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Shortly After…**

The Simple soldier led me to Sieg's Private quarters.

No guards around it?

Only makes this simpler…

I waved the Octotrooper goodbye, looked around, and entered.

Hm…a bigger personal room than the ones I've seen…

Stranger considering I've been told Commanders usually get personal domes…

I started looking around…

Where's Sieg?

Wait…the card!

It snatched it from an end table next to the bed.

I pulled out the others and moved them all to the corresponding clamps. They unfastened and came off.

Yes!

Not to find a way out of here…

Unfortunately, a side-door opened and I quickly went prone.

There were footsteps and I quietly crawled under the bed, moving the clamps underneath as well.

From underneath here I could see bare feet. Obviously Sieg's

Wait…was that a washroom?

He gets a private washroom and I have to share with everyone else?!

The nerve of that Octopus!

Wait…I took the card…he's sure to notice that…

I peeked out.

His back was turned.

Well, he's semi-clothed…and he put his left-hand glove on…

Wait…are those…Scars?

Why are the ones on his back larger than the others?!

Could that be why he's more…covered…than the others?

…What life did he live?

I then heard a communicator go off just as he put his shirt and goggles on. I didn't get a look at his eyes.

"Hello?" Sieg said into the device. "…What?"

That didn't sound good…

"She's what?" He was surprised to hear. "Elise and Sharp?"

Oh dear…here it comes…

I saw him rush over to the end table.

"Gant, check the security footage." Sieg called someone of that name on the other side.

Wait, security footage?

"Yes…right…" He seemed to be thinking.

He then took a deep breath and went completely silent.

…What's he doing?

"I didn't take you for a mouth-breather…" He said, turning towards me. "But I'm not surprised…"

He heard me breathing?!

"Now, are you going to come out of there?" He asked. "Or should I force you?"

I shifted forms, rolled out the other side, shifted back, and bolted towards the door. Before I could exit, he grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bed.

"I suggest staying there…" He hissed.

"Is this how you always get a lady in your bed, Commander?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't test me, Inkling!" He sounded quite frustrated now.

Great…my escape plan failed…

 **Later…**

Back in these stupid clamps…

Forced to sit in this chair…

And Sieg was even less happy now…

Speaking of whom, he came back in.

He stood next to me.

"So it seems I've been too lenient with you." Sieg said. "From now on, you will have Elite Octolings constantly watching you as you work. After your shifts end, they will escort you to my office where I won't let you out of my sight."

"What?!" I was shocked.

"It's clear you can't be trusted on your own, so you will instead, be constantly monitored." He continued. "I'll be watching you like a hawk."

"Do you think I'm a child?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You act like one," He replied. "So I'll treat you like one. Your father seemed to not know when to spare the rod and spoil the child, but I assure you I won't make that mistake."

Ugh!

"I suggest you apologize to the members of my squad before you return to work." He turned to leave. "Guards?"

Two Elite guards entered the room and stood at my sides.

Great…

 **Later…**

I feel as if my situation got even worse…

Not only am I stuck here, but now I'm constantly watched and not allowed to more around wherever I want…

I was sent to apologize to Sharp and Elise. Sharp took my typing pad away before returning to fix his weapons while Elise was out of the storage room and back to being all smiles by the time we got to her...weird…

I just finished a shift, now time to see Sieg…

Joy…

I was sat down in one of the cushioned chairs in the office. It was comfortable I suppose…

The guards then left the office, leaving me alone with the Commander. He had his focus on his computer and some paper work. Actually, not too different from when I'd be in my father's office…

I looked around.

Not much to look at here…

Hm?

I walked to something on the wall.

It was a picture of a lot of younger Octolings, all lined up to have this picture taken.

"Who are these people?" I turned and asked.

"None of your concern." He replied in his usual calm manner.

I just walked around the office some more, eventually finding myself at his desk. He seemed to be carefully eyeing me as I did while continuing his work.

I couldn't read anything of what he was reading or typing.

I could see a picture frame on his desk…one of three Octolings, two boys, one girl. They looked happy.

"Who are they?" I wondered.

He grabbed the picture frame and put it face-down in the desk.

"None of your concern." He replied again.

I just sat back in one of the chairs.

"…So what was with those two Elites?" I asked. "They reacted pretty strangely."

He looked up, glaring at me, then sighed and returned to a more neutral expression.

"Sharp cares deeply for his weapons" Sieg finally answered a question. "He makes them himself, treats them with great care, and refuses to use a weapon he didn't make. His passion is admirable, if nothing else."

I suppose…

"And Elise?" I wondered.

"She has bad experiences with dark rooms." He explained. "The very same one you locked her in to be specific.…"

…Oh…

"She…seemed fine when I last saw her, though…" I pointed out.

"Her father taught her to not hold grudges." He told me. "She also has trouble understanding emotions because of how she was raised. Odd considering she's a natural…she probably feels what happened to her, but it's bottled up somewhere…"

I looked down.

 _People have layers._

I suppose so, Two-eyed bartender…

…

…But what about the one sitting before me?

What layers does he have…?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: New Follower! Thank you williambashford for your interest in the story and I hope you, my other followers, and everyone else who reads these continues to enjoy my works!**

Chapter 7

 **Two Days Later…**

Yet another day of moving boxes…whatever are they using these for?

I guess it doesn't matter…

Hm...

…

Clam it…

He's on my mind…more than usual…

For some reason, I find him…interesting…

An odd curiosity…

As if there's something more to him that I must know…

Well, there's obviously more to him…but why do I want to know?

Ugh…maybe I can get it out of my system by asking around…

I turned to one of my coworkers.

"Excuse me," I called the nearby Twintacle.

"Splat off." He groaned. "I'm working here."

…Well that was rude…

I turned to a nearby Octoling, trying to pay no mind to my guards watching me from a distance.

"Excuse me," I called her. "May I ask you something?"

"What?" Her tone indicated she wasn't in a talking mood.

"Can you tell me about Sieg?" I asked. "I gained a somewhat basic understanding of two of his squad members, but Sieg is a complete mystery to me."

She tilted her head, a little surprised and confused.

"…Well, I know he lived his entire life in the Gorge, only leaving for important business." She explained. "He's a good leader and a very strong soldier."

"I understand those." They made sense. "I mean, what's with him? Why squidnap me rather than talk to people? What's with the pictures in his office? Why does he hate being touched?"

"I think he explained why squidnapping you was the best move." She reminded me. "I never knew about any pictures and I never wanted to know about the no-touching part…shell just moving your hands too close too quickly is enough to make him flinch. I'm not sure I want to know the story."

"Anything else?" I wondered. "I mean, why's he so strong? He caught me in his room and threw me with one arm."

"I don't know, okay?" She glared at me. "All I know is he's strong, he's made our settlement better than it was, and he's willing to give second chances. He's never wronged us yet. He just works as a leader and that's why I follow him, alright?"

I nodded my head since she clearly wasn't in a mood to talk.

I want to find out more…but how?

I'm here to work, then report to Sieg…and he doesn't seem to want to talk about himself…

Perhaps I can convince him to let me in the lounge again…

I do miss playing piano…

Hm…

 **Later…Sieg's Office…**

Perhaps I should try asking him…

"Sieg?" I got his attention. "May I visit the lounge?"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow…I think? "I said you are to stay with me while not working."

"Well, I'd like to play the piano again." I told him. "In my situation, the music calms my nerves."

"…Very well…" He surprisingly agreed. "But you are to have guards watching you."

I nodded my head.

 **The Lounge…**

As I said I would, I played the piano again. It really does calm my nerves. I'd play, and for brief moments, forget about the hostage situation I was in.

"Excuse me…" A voice behind me said.

I turned to see a young Octoling boy. He was fully formed, but seemed younger than 14…perhaps they develop faster?

"Yes?" I wondered what he wanted.

"Your song is sad…" He told me.

"Heh…it's actually supposed to be a lullaby." I told him. "I guess I tend to put my actual feelings into the song though…"

"That'd sad…" He remarked.

"It is…" I nodded my head. "Well, I'm going to play some more."

I turned to play some more. I played a few different songs for a while, and then I suddenly felt a tug at my arm.

I turned to find that little Octoling again. He handed me a cookie.

"Oh…thanks." I took it.

"Thanks for playing." He bowed his head.

"Oh…you're welcome." I bowed my head.

He then ran off.

…What a nice boy…

Well…maybe I'll ask around…

I walked around a bit, trying to ignore my guards at the entrance.

I walked over to the bar.

"So, One-Eyed Joe…" I leaned over. "What do you know about Sieg?"

"Not much…" He shrugged. "I moved here about a year ago."

"Do you know anyone I can ask?" I wondered.

"Well, there are people who knew him before he was Commander." He told me. "Maybe ask them."

"And who would they be?" As if I know anyone here.

"Well, there's the captain of his squad as well as their medic girl…" He listed. "I also know Gant and some of his assistants remember him from before he was Commander…"

"Where is this Gant?" I asked.

"He's a dome away from Sieg's Office" He answered. "He handles security."

Security Wing…?

Hm…I know I'm not allowed there…maybe someone from there will come every now and then…

"Thank you." I nodded my head.

"Why're you so curious about Sieg, anyway?" He wondered.

"I just…he confuses me…" I told him. "I hear he's a good, fair leader, but he squidnaps me, forces me to work, and refuses to negotiate with Inklings…I just wonder what's driving him to do these things. Why he's unbelievably strong…why he dislikes being touched."

"I'm surprised you don't want to stay away from him." He remarked.

"I do want to stay away from him." I sighed. "But for some reason, I'm just oddly curious about him too…I don't know why…"

"Hm…" He seemed to be thinking. "Well, I do remember one girl…Merisse. She works for Gant and I recall her saying how Sieg improved how things used to be…maybe ask her."

"When does she come around?" I needed to know when.

"Late nights on Fridays." He replied.

"Thanks!" I nodded my head and took a bite out of my cookie.

Hm…Friday…that's close…I'll just hold out until then…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: New Follower! Thanks Killroy122496 for your interest in the story and I hope you, my other followers, and everyone else who reads these continues to enjoy my works!**

Chapter 8

 **Friday Night…**

I was given permission to go to the lounge again, escorted obviously.

I got an Octocola from Joe and asked him about that Merisse girl. He told me she wasn't here yet, but would let me know when she was. I sat down and played Piano while I waited. I noticed more Octarians were in the lounge today…actually, it seemed more have been showing up since my first time visiting the lounge. I'm uncertain why…

After a while of playing, a Twintacle gave me a piece of paper with the note _**She's Here**_ written on it. I stood up and walked to the bar. One-Eyed Joe nudged his head towards an Octoling woman upon seeing me and I sat next to her.

"Hello." I greeted her. "Merisse, I assume?"

She looked over to me, surprised to see me talking to her.

"Oh, uh-yeah." She replied. "Hey, you're that Inkling girl I've heard about."

"I imagine my being here was news all around." I shrugged.

"Well, that and your music." She added.

"My…music?" That caught me off guard.

"Yeah, I heard your piano playing." She told me. "A lot of my subordinates were talking about you. You're becoming somewhat popular here…"

My eyes widened at that. The Octarians like my piano playing?

"So what's a semi-celebrity like yourself doing talking to me?" She wondered. "You seemed to already know my name, so I assume you were looking for me?"

"You…could tell that?" I was surprised.

"I work in the security wing." She then took a sip of her drink. "We're trained to be able to read people. Pick up on subtle clues like someone's use of words and tone. So why do you want to talk to me?"

"Uh…w-well, I was wondering how much you knew about Sieg." I told her. "I was told you were active in the Gorge before he became Commander. I'd appreciate it if you could share some insight on him."

"…Why?" There came the question.

"I want to know more about him." I explained. "It's an odd curiosity. I he does things I don't understand. He squidnaps me, but acts like and treated as someone noble, he seems to respect others, but despises being touched. I don't understand him at all and when I ask, he refuses to answer."

"…So you decided to come to me because you heard I might know something?" She guessed.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"…Well…if it gives you Inklings a better understanding of us and how we aren't all huge monsters like in your old war propaganda, then I'll share what I know." She actually agreed.

"Alright, what do you know?" I asked.

"Well, from what I know, Sieg came out of the tubes, like many of us did." I had no idea what that meant. "But I hear he came out a little earlier. No idea what happened between that and then, but he ended up getting basic training when he was 14. There, he trained under Cass."

"Wait, Cass?" I recognized the name. "As in his squad's Captain?"

"The very same." She confirmed. "I wanted to be her friend once, but I cut that short when she whipped him with a smile on her face."

Wait…

"S-so those sizable scars on his back were from when he was whipped?" I asked.

"He has scars from that?" She seemed surprised. "I mean, it looked like it hurt, but wow…"

She didn't know?

"Yeah, Cass beat him down for a whole year before they lost to the Splatoon." She explained further. "After that incident, Sieg changed…"

"Changed?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, he was a shy, scared, wimp for the longest time." She said. "But after the Splatoon encounter, something in him snapped. He injured Cass's arm right after and stopped taking carp from anyone."

"Huh…" That was interesting… "So what happened after that?"

"He rose through the ranks." She continued. "He became one of the Commander's Lieutenants after an infamous one named Sasha suffered from an 'accident' ."

Accident…sure…

"What'd she do?" I was curious to know.

"You're better off not knowing." She assured me. "She was very much disliked by her recruits…Let's just say Sieg probably went through every kind of abuse you can imagine."

…Oh Cod…

"W-wait, Cass abused him too…" I pointed out. "Why's she on his squad?"

"Shell if I know." She shrugged. "Sieg says she can lead a squad efficiently enough, but I don't know…"

"Maybe there's more?" I guessed.

"Maybe…" She guessed. "I know is he wants to improve our living status. The Gorge wasn't the best place to be before he took power…in fact, it was a cesspool…he improved it though…a lot…"

Hm…

"So…he's improving the Gorge, but…he doesn't like being touched because he was badly abused?" I guessed.

"Probably putting it lightly, but I guess…" She took another sip.

"…That would explain that part…" I said. "But what about those pictures in his office?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "Asked once and he didn't want to answer. From the tone of his voice when asked, I don't think he'll ever want to answer."

I took a second to think about that…

How to get more answers…?

"If you want more answers, I'd suggest asking Elise." She recommended. "I'm sure you've probably noticed his strength? Elise's father was a Doctor who worked on him, so he was probably subject to some sort of crazy experiment."

Experiment?

"You…seem to be oddly interested in helping me…" I noticed. "Why?"

"I feel like the guy has a few too many secrets." She told me. "It's the job of the security wing to watch over the Gorge, search for traitors, and make sure we're all open and honest…I want to make sure he truly has our best interests in-mind."

"I can see that." I really could. "So my next lead is Elise then…"

"I would say so." She nodded her head before taking another sip. "In the meantime though, why don't you show me some of your piano playing?"

"You know what?" I looked at her. "I think I will."

I returned to the piano and continued playing. A few watchers clapped after I was finished. That admittedly brought a smile on my face. I gave them a small wave before leaving with my escort to my sleeping pod.

Tomorrow is a new day with more answers…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: New Followers! Thanks nsfields27 and GundamFan2015 for your interest in my story and I hope you, my other followers, and everyone else who reads these continues to enjoy my works!**

Chapter 9

 **The next Day…**

Alright…it seems my next lead is Elise…

But how to get a hold of her?

I am to work under constant supervision and then go straight to Sieg…

I'd have to think of something…

But what…?

At the moment, I was in said Commander's office. I had taken up a habit of sketching in a notebook; Something to ease my boredom outside of playing piano in the lounge. Sometimes it would be something from Inkopolis and other times something I saw in the Gorge I drew from memory.

Hmm…

I looked at Sieg, still doing paperwork while on a call.

Hmm…

I started sketching…Let's see…

Okay…

Okay…

Done…even got the look of boring stoicism…

Now I'm bored again…

I suppose asking never hurt…it worked last time…

"Sieg, may I visit Elise?" I asked. "I want to make up for my misdeed against her…she seemed all smiles, but I still feel guilty…"

He looked at me, a bit surprised.

"Alright then…" He actually agreed. "But the guards are to keep a close eye on you."

"Thank you, Commander." I politely replied before turning to leave the room.

I walked all the way down to the medical bay, guards following me all the way. I pressed the button next to her office door and it opened.

"Hello, Elise." I waved.

She looked at me and flinched before returning to her usual smile.

"Oh, hello Ink-uh…Alice!" She waved, almost calling me 'Inkling' while doing so. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I could make up for what I did by helping you out a bit." I told her. "What I did was wrong and I want to make up for it."

"Oh, um…okay…" She looked around. "I just need help testing on Sea Slugs."

"That works." I nodded my head. "Don't worry; I won't lock you in the storage room again."

"Worry?" She looked at me. "Why would I be worried about that? I know you wouldn't do anything like that…I'd only be put in there if I did something wrong...um..."

Pretty sure she was afraid of that…

"Well, good." I smiled. "Any way I can help out with your scientific pursuits, I will!"

That caught her attention and she hurried and got some supplies from her desk.

"Then let us practice medicine!" She said, determined.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

We spent the time testing some serums I couldn't identify on some Sea Slugs to see the effects of them. Nothing so far, but they're supposed to be medicinal. The little creatures are actually sort of adorable as well, so that was nice…

Now…how to ask Elise…?

"So…do you take a lot after your father?" I asked.

"I hope so." She answered. "He was a brilliant man."

"What'd he do?" I was a little curious.

"He was a doctor." She told me. "He was one of the top researchers behind many medicinal and a few technological advances available to us today."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, a few vaccines, medical procedures, and a lot of research on the mind." She listed.

"The mind?" That caught my attention.

"Oh, yes! She reached into her desk and grabbed a book. "He wrote this based on his research."

 _Sights, Sounds, and the Mind_

"What's it about?" The title was a clue, but I wasn't entirely sure about it.

"It's about how what we see and hear can affect our mind." She explained. "He was very influential behind this!"

She showed me a pair of sunglasses.

"And these are…?" I've seen some Octarians wearing them, but I wasn't sure what they were.

"They're hypnoshades." What-shades? "Wear them and turn them on and your mind is controlled so that you follow orders to the letter."

"That's horrible!" I shouted.

"No, it isn't" She shook her head. "With criminals, traitors, deserters, and the like, we can't afford imprisonment for anyone outside of Death Row and we'd prefer not to kill our own kind, so with these, one lives, simply working hard and following orders to the letter until that person's sentence is up. It has different setting based on level of crime. The more serious the crime, the more controlled your mind is. If you're well-behaved and don't have a criminal record, you can just be you, but more loyal. Only the worst criminals become mindless drones."

"I mean…I suppose when you put it like that…" I still hated it, but could see the logic… "Wait, what about sounds?"

"The music." She surprisingly answered. "Our King makes music that influences people. It tunes out their thoughts some and numbs themselves to the fullest extent of life down in the domes. It varies person to person, but it is to make Octarians more loyal and to numb our suffering."

"Wait…" Something was off. "Are you hypnotized?"

"I was inoculated at a young age." She told me. "We couldn't function properly if everyone but the King was under the influence of the music. One is selected for inoculation based on their feats and commitment to the Octarian cause, though some music can break the effects of our King's music…"

"…Where is your father now?" I wondered.

"He…was given stage 3 hypnosis and sent to the Canyon." Her tone became more somber. "I'm…sure Sieg had his reasons, but…"

Sieg…

"What did he do to Sieg?" I asked.

"He made Sieg the Supersoldier he is today." She explained. "He injected several experimental serums into the future Commander. They worked, though slowly introduced and looked very painful to go through. I guess he held a grudge…"

That was…huh…

"Do you?" I was curious.

"Oh, no!" She assured me. "Father always told me grudges are pointless and get in the way of progress!"

"Huh…" I suppose so… "How'd he even end up in your father's care, anyway?"

"Lieutenant Sasha brought him in." She replied. "After some kind of incident, she brought him in and Father took an interest."

Sasha…that name again…I'm not sure what she did to him, but I get the feeling it was mentally scarring…

"Thank you for the information, Elise." I bowed my head.

"Oh, no problem!" She grinned.

I found myself grinning back at her.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early…" I told her and my guards.

Elise and I waved each other goodbye as my guards escorted my out of the room.

Well…I know the source of his strength…and why he dislikes being touched…but what of those pictures…? I suppose tomorrow's a new day…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Yet another day…**

I was playing piano in the lounge again. How many days have passed, I'm not entirely sure, haven't kept count…

After a bit, I could notice what looked like officers coming in to take some of the troops out.

"Hey-uh…is something happening?" I asked one of the officers.

"Nothing you need to know, Inkling." She somewhat rudely answered.

Not sure if she was ordered to not answer or if she's just naturally rude…I just shrugged it off and went back to playing for now.

 **Later…**

I had to leave for more work and after that I ended up back in the Commander's office. I just got back to doodling.

He seemed busier than usual. I could see lots of paperwork.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You seem busier than usual."

"Very observant." He replied, in an almost sarcastic tone. "If you must know, there's an incident going in Octo Canyon and I have to expand military operations there."

"Is that why I saw some troops being moved?" I wondered.

"I see you've noticed that too." He nodded. "Yes, we need more troops down there, but I suspect the situation will be resolved soon."

"If I may ask…what kind of situation?" I was curious.

"Hm…" He seemed to be thinking. "Well, it seems that a sort of mutiny is happening. I'm sending troops to quell it."

A mutiny…? About what?

"What's the mutiny about?" I decided to ask more questions.

"Well…" He paused, probably wondering how much to tell me. "We believe it is an attempt by a Commander to Usurp power. I trust my Lieutenant will be able to subdue the traitors with minimal loss of life."

"That makes sense…" I shrugged. "I'm sure it wouldn't be very good for any of you if you were all fighting each other."

"Exactly." He nodded. "This…petty, selfish squabbling…what we need is to work together as one."

"…To what?" I sat up and looked at him. "Start a war?"

"Incorrect." He replied. "I'm trying to end a war."

"End it?" I was confused. "But there hasn't been a war in over a hundred years."

"That is also incorrect." He set his pen down and leaned back, looking at me. "While it is true that Inka and the Octarian Empire have not engaged in open war in over a century now, no official ceasefire, nonaggression pact, or armistice was ever signed between the two nations. Technically, we are still at war."

"That…is weird logic…" I replied.

"Is it?" He asked. "So far, we were in a cycle of preparing for a war that would never come for the longest time. Then, two years ago, our leader finally took action and got captured. Not too long ago, it happened again. Though I respect Lord Octavio, I'm not going to have our race be stuck in never-ending cycles of failure and stagnation as our homes continue to deteriorate. I'm going to end this war quickly, efficiently, and if all goes to plan…minimal loss of life."

Huh…when he puts it like that, he doesn't seem like a bad guy…but still…squidnapping me shows he's willing to get his hands dirty to get what he wants…and his near monotone way of speaking tells me that he's done worse than what I've seen…

"…I looked at records…showing what Octarian society was like before the war…and you know what?" He looked at me more intently. "…I didn't recognize it…our attitudes were different…our ways were different, our clothes, our architecture, our art, everything…we've fallen so far and abandoned our identity so much in the name of our survival in these domes."

"If you're so desperate, then ask the government for help." I told him.

"We don't need their charity." He responded. "If we go there, pleading for help, even if they don't shoot on sight, we'll be degrading ourselves into an utterly helpless species begging for kindness that they have no reason to bestow on us. Even if the inhabitants are willing to lend their assistance to the cowards who abandoned the rest of us doesn't mean your politicians are willing to lend aid. They'd have to find a place to move an entire species to."

"So, what's your suggestion?" I asked, not really confident that he'd give me a straight answer.

"My suggestion…?" He leaned forwards. "Simple…take back what's ours and establish ourselves as a force that's here to stay. I don't want to start any more wars, but I will not have my people continue to suffer out of sight and out of mind."

I just stared at him. Take back what's theirs? What does that mean? Does he mean their land? Didn't they lose a chunk of it? Does he mean their pride? I don't understand…

This Octarian…I feel like I'm learning so much, yet so little all at once…

I understand his motivation…and his goals…a little, anyway…but I get the feeling I'll never know the how in his plans…makes sense…I'm just his hostage after all.

He got back to his paperwork, likely having spent enough time talking to me already.

I decided not to bother him while he worked…

Eventually, I was taken back to my pod. I decided to write what I knew compared with what I still want to know in my sketchbook.

Let's see…what I know would be:

 _Sieg's motivation._

 _A little of how he runs his settlement._

 _A bit about some of those close to him._

Now, what I don't know would be:

 _How he plans to supposedly end this war and save his people._

 _How exactly he became the kind of octopus he is today. He's definitely hiding something considering his dedication to his cause._

 _The photos on his wall._

Hmm…there's that…as well as that only half of his personal squad is here and I haven't even met all of them…

Well…questions for another day, suppose.

I set my sketchbook under my pillow and got under the blanket.

Soon enough, I dozed off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: After an eternity, a new chapter! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Hopefully I'll get back in the swing of things soon.**


End file.
